This invention strengthens the muscle of the forearm and the wrist as well as develops motor memory on particular hand motions. This device is a good training aid for activities that uses the forearm and the wrist such as in throwing the ball and for motions associated with the sports of softball, baseball, tennis, racquetball and the like.
A throwing device currently in the market is a ball, the size of a soft ball, with a screwed in protruding tubular cylinder housing a plastic covered shaft with a cylindrical metal rod having a bore at the center enabling the metal rod to travel along the shaft. In the present device, the size of the ball does not allow the user to fully and firmly grip on the ball during a desired hand motion. The longitudinal walls of the tubular cylinder is made of clear plastic to allow the user to see and position the metal rod inside the cylinder. The device does not allow the user to perform consecutive throws, one after the other, because it requires repositioning of the metal rod along the shaft after every throw, usually done by the user himself through positioning of the hand aided, if needed, by slight shaking. Because nothing keeps the metal rod from moving to and from one end to the other of the shaft, the metal rod can move away from a desired position even with a slight change of angle in the holding of the device. In a throwing position such as an underarm or overarm throw, the metal rod slides along the shaft with the movement of the arm and hand, consequently, the metal rod may not be in the desired position when the user performs a snapping motion. Likewise, the snapping sound heard when the metal rod hits the distal end of the protruding cylinder may not coincide with the wrist snap. Snapping motion is the fast motion that imparts or dislodges a ball from the hand of a user or player. Herein, proximal means near the user while distal means away from the user and opposite the proximal end. Wrist snap is an impact felt on the muscle at the completion of a throwing motion
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a training device that would give a snapping sound coincidence to a proper snapping motion of a user.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a training device that can be used to do consecutive, one after the other, throwing, hitting or swinging motions.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a training device that will aid in developing motor memory for a particular hand motion.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a training device that can strengthen the muscles of the forearm and the wrist.